


Spoil You Rotten

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Daichi finally gets back from a business trip in Paris, and you show him just how much you missed him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Spoil You Rotten

You gazed at your freshly manicured nails as you walked out to the car that had arrived to pick you up. Disappointment had filled your stomach when you received a message letting you know Daichi was caught in a conference call and would be meeting you at the event instead of picking you up himself. You had been looking forward to his reaction when he saw you in the brand new dress he’d sent. It had been shipped directly from Paris by a well-known designer and was part of a collection that hadn’t been released yet.   


You had been surprised when the card told you to wear it to a gala he had to make an appearance at; you thought he’d be gone for another week. The thigh slit was up high enough to show almost your entire leg, and your towering heels only made the revealed skin even more enticing. You had taken extra care when shaving, using a scrub and your favorite lotion, making sure to pamper yourself. It had been at least two weeks since you’d seen him, and both of you had been upset that he had to leave for so long. 

The apartment he rented for the two of you just didn’t feel like home now that the scent of his cologne had faded. You at least had a few dress shirts that still smelled like him, and you made sure to send him some pictures of you wearing them with a few of the buttons undone, giving him a peek at his favorite set of lingerie underneath. The call you’d received from him that night had been even more _entertaining_ than his normal nightly calls. If you thought hard enough, you could still remember his deep groans through the phone as he asked how badly you wanted him. 

The car you were in slowed to a stop and pulled you from your reverie. The building was familiar; you had attended a charity ball with him here last year, and his black tailored suit had made your red silk dress stand out even more. Many sets of eyes had lingered on you as suitor after suitor asked for a dance, and he made sure to remind you who you belonged to that night. 

The driver came around and opened your door for you, and you thanked him graciously. As you walked up the long set of concrete stairs, the skirt of your dress fluttered in the wind, showing off your expensive, strappy heels. You gave your name to the woman standing near the door, and she bowed slightly and waved her hand in a gesture telling you that you were free to enter. 

Your eyes scanned through the crowd looking for a head of black hair and a pair of warm brown eyes that reminded you of roasted chestnuts. You frowned when you didn’t see him-, he’d said he would be here by now. The bar in the corner was calling your name, so you decided you’d get a drink and wait for your date to arrive. 

You’d only taken two sips as a velvety, deep voice behind you said your name, and you smiled as you whirled around. Finally, after two weeks, your handsome boyfriend was standing behind you looking delicious as ever in a designer suit you didn’t recognize. The pattern on his tie matched the gradient on the skirt of your dress so you assumed it was part of the same collection as your dress. 

As much as you wanted to jump into his strong arms, you knew not to cause a scene. His approach towards you felt torturously slow- he was drinking you in, your beautiful gown making you look even more exquisite. His soft lips met yours in a sweet kiss that only left you hungry for more of him. He rested his forehead against yours as his love-filled eyes stared into yours. 

“You look beautiful, baby. How do you like your new dress?” His grin was proud, he _loved_ showering you with gifts. He wanted to give you the world since you had been there from the very beginning, helping take calls and doing paperwork after you got home from your own job as he was starting his company. There is no way things would’ve worked out as well as they did for him if it weren’t for you, and he knew that. You were the center of his universe, his sun, a perfect, radiant creature that would never cease to amaze him. He was caught in the gravity of your orbit, and there was nothing he wanted more than to stay by your side forever. 

“I love it, Dai. It’s beautiful, but you know you didn’t need to get this for me.” You smiled at him sweetly as your hands smoothed over the lapels of his jacket. 

He leaned in and kissed you once more. “I know that, but you look _incredible_. Plus, you know I enjoy spoiling you.”

“You’re going to spoil me rotten,” your laugher soothed his frayed nerves. He had missed you immensely while he was away. The deal had almost gone south while he was in Paris. Financially, he would’ve been okay, but he was trying to make the company international, and having an office in France would be easier than constantly commuting. 

He leaned forward, and you shivered as his lips brushed over the shell of your ear. “If that ever happened, I’d just have to remind you of your place and teach you some manners then, wouldn’t I?” His voice had turned gravelly, and his words sent heat pooling in your core. 

“Oh, is that so? I’d love to see you try it, Sawamura.” 

One of his large hands settled on the small of your back as he pulled you flush with his body, demonstrating the strength you already knew he had. “Better watch that tone of yours, little girl. Don’t test me- I planned to fuck you silly on my cock tonight, but I can still punish you instead if you’d like. I know your body is desperate for me since I haven’t let you cum in a week. Do you really want to keep that streak going?” 

Your legs quivered in spite of your attitude- both of you knew he was right. You were desperate for him, desperate for the way he could make you cum until you couldn’t remember your own name and you were just a pathetic, whining, little _mess_. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered back, bending to his powerful will. 

“I’m sorry _who_?” 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” 

“I know you are, my perfect angel. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you?” One of his hands tangled in the hair at the nape of your neck as he forced you to look into his eyes that were tinged with the desire swirling through his veins. He brushed his lips against yours once more before separating from you and ordering his own drink; he needed one after his long flight and then going straight into a meeting. 

There was an investment broker, and two other people he needed to speak with, and then the both of you were free to head home.There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to be between your perfect thighs. He ordered a scotch and told you about his trip while you both sipped your drinks. The atmosphere between you two was comfortable, but there was a tangible electricity in the air as tension and anticipation slowly built between you two. 

Your eyes disconnected from his, caught by a man approaching Daichi, and you inclined your head to let him know he had someone who wanted his attention. Much to Daichi’s happiness, it was one of the people he needed to speak with. After their conversation concluded, he finished his drink and offered his arm to you.You declined his offer to dance, stating that you just wanted him to finish up so you could both head home and he gave you a teasing smile.

“Need me that bad, baby?”

“Always, Dai- you know that. Now, hurry up.” He laughed at your attempt at rushing him before doing as you requested. The conversation he had with the broker lasted forever, and you were so bored that you swore a part of your soul died, but you knew it was even worse for your boyfriend since he was exhausted. Daichi was always pleasant and enjoyable to be around; he was personable, but he knew how to play the game of business and had the spirit of a lion, willing to hunt for the best deals to progress his prowess. You had to admire him as you watched him charm every person he spoke to. 

It was amazing to see how his confidence had grown. Originally, you’d been a barista at a coffee shop near your university and he happened to come so often that you started to chat with him. Eventually, he had asked you out. He was surprisingly shy about it, but that just made him even cuter to you. Seeing him grow from the boy who asked you out to the man he’d become now in just a few short years was nothing short of astonishing, and you were incredibly proud of him. 

You sighed in relief when you both were finally able to leave and head to his car. The valet had offered to get it, but you both declined and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and slight chill in the air. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as you cuddled into his chest. 

“I love you so much. I really missed you, but I’m glad everything went well in Paris. I knew it would even though you were so stressed. You have a way with people- just look at how infatuated I am with you.” You jested as he dropped a kiss on the crown of your head.

“You know I love you even more, and I only got here thanks to your help.” 

“Now, that just isn’t true, Sawa, and you know it. Maybe I helped things along a tiny bit, but you did all the work.” He pulled away from you to open your car door, and you thanked him as you slid into the vehicle. Once he was inside, he started the car, and it purred to life beneath him. 

Both of you were quiet as you looked at the city lights. There was something so peaceful about the silence around Daichi. He was so steadfast and reliable, his presence and aura more warm and comforting than any blanket. If you had to define home in one word, you’d say ‘Daichi’ every single time. Everything about him was familiar- his smell, his hair, his eyes, the way he would quietly hum to himself as he made his morning coffee, how he’d always make you lay with him for another five minutes, _everything_. 

He brushed a kiss over your knuckles, effectively grabbing your attention. “What are you thinking about, love? I can hear the gears spinning in that brilliant mind of yours.” 

“I just love you, that’s all.” 

His answering smile filled your heart with warmth. He parked the vehicle in the garage of your building before opening the car door for you once more. His hand never left yours as you headed up to your apartment, greeting the woman in the lobby as you always did. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, you were pushed against the wall, hissing at the cold bite from the glass. Daichi caught your lips hungrily, his tongue sliding into your mouth sensually when you sighed into him. You could still taste the bite of his scotch as he moaned into your mouth in bliss from finally being able to indulge in your sweetness. He’d never been able to figure out how you always tasted so delicious, but nothing was more intoxicating than your mouth, especially when his hard cock was between your plush lips and he could feel himself being gripped by the velvety walls of your throat. 

One of his thighs was shoved between your legs, and his warm hands grabbed your waist tightly. A sweet moan was pulled from you, and he started to move your hips, forcing you to drag your clothed cunt over the tight muscles in his thigh. Heady desire began to swirl around the both of you, tangible and tantalizing like low hanging clouds. 

A low growl resonated in Daichi’s chest when you buried your hands in his soft hair, and you whimpered as you felt friction over your clit. 

He pulled away from you, resting his forehead against yours as he watched the pleasure he was bringing you. Your eyebrows furrowed, and your mouth dropped open as he flexed his thigh and pulled you against him faster. 

“Does that feel good, baby girl? You like riding my thigh in this elevator? Anyone could see us through the glass right now, you know.” His smile was devilish- he knew you enjoyed the risk of getting caught. You had given him one of the best blowjobs of his life while he was on a conference call, and after you swallowed his cum, you had grinned at him like the cat who caught the canary. 

He groaned when you nodded and leaned in to kiss him before capturing his bottom lip between your teeth, staring into his eyes with eyes full of lust. 

The ding of the elevator pulled both of you from the haze you were submerged in, and you giggled as he all but shoved you past the doors and towards your apartment. He slipped the key in, and you both rushed inside, eager to get your hands on each other. He made quick work of the tie around your neck holding the top of your dress in place, and his groan was _sinful_ as he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful- I hope you know that.” 

Your tinkling laughter sounded as you wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping your thighs around his waist. “I know, Dai. You tell me almost every single day.” 

“Well, I’m going to keep telling you that everyday because you’re the most gorgeous woman to ever exist.” 

The bed was soft as he laid you against it. You leaned up and rested your weight on your elbows as you watched him loosen his tie, biting your lip as he started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned, tan skin to your hungry gaze. Sitting up, you ran your hands over his defined abdomen, your fingers sinking into the lines separating his abs. 

“You’re so handsome, Sawa, and you’re _all mine_.” 

Now it was his turn to laugh, the deep sound sending butterflies to your stomach. “That’s right baby girl, I’m all yours, just like you’re all mine.” He unbuckled his belt and removed his slacks, leaving him in his tight-fitted briefs. Your mouth watered as you saw the bulge straining against the dark navy fabric. 

He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a seated position so that he could unzip your dress, but you stopped him and giggled at his confused expression. 

“Sit down, please.” 

He looked confused, but he complied, watching as you stood before him, the top of your dress hanging around your waist. You grinned at him as you slowly pulled down the zipper on the side of your dress, teasing him as you slowly peeled it from your body. It pooled around your feet, leaving you in a pair of black lace underwear. 

His eyes greedily watched as you dropped to your knees and crawled towards him, making sure to sway your hips in a tempting way. You lightly dragged your nails over the skin of his calves and up his thighs until you reached the waistband of his briefs. Your gaze met his as you pulled them down, and he lifted himself up to make it easier for you to slide the garment off. 

His anticipation was palpable as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. No matter how many times you saw it, his girth would always impress you- your fingers barely touched as you gave him a few firm strokes. 

There were definitely times where you felt insecure, seeing the beautiful women that attended the same events as you, hanging on the arms of other men. Daichi could be with anyone in the world- even a model, if he wanted- and when you thought about that, it would cause a sense of worry and anxiety to swirl in your stomach. But the way he would look at you told you that you had no reason to ever doubt yourself. You could be in the finest of clothes, or in sweats with no makeup, and he always looked at you like you were a work of art, sculpted by Aphrodite herself for the sole purpose of being his soulmate- his perfect match. The way he would gaze at you when you were being intimate, with his eyes almost black from the desire turning his blood into fire, the need for you burning him from the inside out, told you everything you needed to know about how much he loved you. 

A hiss fell from his lips when you placed a few kisses on the head of his cock, your tongue darting out to taste the precum that was leaking from him. You watched him through your lashes as you swirled your tongue around his sensitive glans, pulling a moan from deep within his chest. 

“Don’t be a tease, baby, suck my cock like a good girl.” His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, and you complied, wrapping your lips around him and sucking on the head of his throbbing cock softly, wetting his skin so that you could take him deeper. Once you had a good amount of saliva in your mouth, you pulled off his member and spit on him, using the extra fluid to aid your strokes. 

He groaned as the movements of your hand sped up and your grip around him tightened. His hand tangled in your hair and pulled you forward, commanding you to take him back in between your sweet lips again. This time, you took about half of his cock in your mouth before pulling back and pushing forward once more, taking more of him each time until he hit the back of your throat. You set a moderate pace as you bobbed your head over him, rubbing your tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck, just like that. Take me all the way, I know you can.” His voice was husky, and the grip in your hair tightened until it was almost painful. You pulled off of him to take a deep breath, giving him a wicked smile, before taking him back into your mouth and leaning forward until you felt the tickle of his trimmed hairs against your nose. A loud moan fell from his lips as you swallowed around him, and you continued to rub your tongue against him. His hips jerked as he felt one of your hands cup and gently massage his balls. 

“Baby girl, if you keep going, I’m going to cum down that pretty throat of yours.” 

You just moaned around his length, and it twitched as it felt the vibration. Leaning back, you let him slip from your throat so that you could focus your attention on the weeping head of his cock. You sucked harshly as your hand quickly stroked over his length, bringing him to the edge quickly. He was lost as your tongue pressed against the sensitive underside of his cock, rope after rope of his seed pooling in your mouth. You waited until he finished before pulling back from him and opening your mouth to show him his load on your tongue. 

“Always so good for me- go ahead and swallow it, angel.” 

He watched your throat move as you followed his instruction, and his restraint snapped. Surging forward, he wrapped a hand around your neck and pulled you up so he could smash his lips against yours. He groaned as he tasted himself on your lips, quickly pulling you into his lap. The hand around your throat disappeared as you were quickly flipped onto your back and pushed up the bed until your head rested against the pillows. 

You heard fabric rip as Daichi tore the underwear from your body. Normally, you’d laugh at his eagerness, but you were just as desperate for him. Your back arched, and you keened when you felt him cup your sopping pussy. 

“ _Please, daddy_ ,” you whined, begging him to give you relief after waiting for a week. His fingers parted your lips, teasing the entrance to your core as he sucked at your neck, wanting to mark you after being away from you for so long. Once he collected enough of your essence, he started to rub at your clit, but you needed more. You were about to beg, but a moan spilled passed your lips as Daichi took one of your nipples into his warm mouth. 

You grabbed his hair as he sucked and nibbled the peak softly. He switched to your other nipple and sped up the circles he was drawing over the taut skin. Releasing your skin, he trailed kisses down your stomach until he reached the apex of your thighs. 

“I wanna taste you, princess, is that okay?” You nodded eagerly You could feel your clit throbbing, and you were craving release. His hands pushed your thighs farther apart as he laid between them. A whine sounded in your throat as he blew over your wet slit. “You’re dripping, baby girl, so perfect for me.” 

His tongue parted your puffy lips gently, starting a slow ascent from your hole to your stiff clit. Your hands instantly sank into his hair as he started to pay more attention to your little bundle of nerves. You pulled a moan from him as your nails lightly scratched over his scalp, and the vibration from his lips caused the heat pooling in your abdomen to burn even hotter, your need covering you like a thick blanket. 

He could see the pleading in your eyes, and he slipped two of his fingers into your warm depths, moving them slowly, allowing your body to acclimate to the intrusion. Your walls were fluttering around him, sucking him deeper into your body, and he had to close his eyes as he thought about how amazing you always felt wrapped around his cock. His fingers picked up speed as they started to scissor inside of you. His girth always required him to prep you- he knew you could handle him without him taking his time like this, but he never wanted to hurt you. Your hips jerked into his face as he curled his fingers over a spongy spot against your upper walls. You arched into him as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers even more, continuously stroking over that spot. 

Dots danced in the edges of your vision like a meteor shower, each one burning up in the heat of your atmosphere. Daichi could tell you were close, so he started to suck on your clit harshly, and as he nibbled on it gently, you were thrown over the edge. Each of your muscles clenched as the sensations started from your stomach and traveled all the way to your extremities until your entire body was tight. His thick fingers continued to drag over your sweet spot, continuing your high. 

Your hands desperately pushed at his face. The overstimulation to your clit from your climax was too much. He relented but sat up and continued thrusting his fingers into you. You could see the muscles in his forearm flexing as he drove your body to another peak, needing to see you fall apart for him again as badly as his lungs needed oxygen. He watched the tremors quaking in your thighs as you tried to close them and stop his assault on your senses, but Daichi was having none of it as he pulled them apart and held one of them flush to the bed. 

The thumb of the hand holding your leg down drew harsh circles over your sensitive clit, and the motion ripped a scream from your chest as fluid flooded from you, squirting all over Daichi’s forearm. A deep moan left him as his thumb continued to rub over your clit, forcing your body to continue gushing for him.

“ _Fuck_ \- just like that princess, so fucking sexy for me.” 

You begged him to stop, and he finally removed his fingers from you and your thighs closed before you could even think to stop them. He looked down at you, blissed out expression on your face, a few glistening lines trailed down your temples as tears had leaked from your eyes from the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Open your legs for daddy. We’re just getting started,” he said as he grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him. 

“Please, just give me a minute, it’s too much.” He took pride in your breathless tone, but he didn’t feel like waiting, and he knew you could handle it, you _always_ did.

“You don’t want to make me wait, now do you? I missed you so much, and I made you feel so good.” 

A whimper fell from your lips as he pried your legs apart once more and lined his heavy cock up with your entrance. He watched you twitch as he slapped it against your clit a few times, enjoying the cries it pulled from you; however, the temptation to slide into your warm depths was too enticing to resist. You watched as he lined himself up with your entrance and slowly slid into you. The walls of your cunt fluttered around the intrusion, still sensitive from your release, and he groaned as he felt your nails digging into his skin. 

“You have no idea how good you feel- _god_ , I missed your sexy body so much.” 

You whimpered at his words, too overwhelmed by the feeling of the veins on his cock rubbing against the smooth walls of your slick pussy to respond. He pushed forward slowly until his pelvis met yours, his groin rubbing against your puffy clit, and you hissed, attempting to pull your hips away. Daichi let out a dark chuckle as he pressed his lips against yours. 

“Oh, little one, you aren’t going anywhere,” he growled as he grabbed your thigh and pulled it against his chest before leaning forward so he could press even deeper into you, the head of his cock brushing against your cervix. When you felt him reach that deep, your eyes squeezed shut, and you moaned pathetically for him. 

“Yeah? Does my cock feel good, baby?” 

You nodded, completely incapable of stringing your fleeting thoughts into a coherent sentence. His hips finally pulled back from your body so that he could watch his hard cock slide inside you once more, brown eyes fixated as he watched his member getting sucked back into your greedy body. 

“Faster, _please_ ,” you begged, and he instantly gave into you like he always did. His hips met yours repeatedly, creating a familiar chorus of skin slapping against skin and the melody of your combined moans. The angle he was using to thrust into you pushed the head of his cock against your sweet spot, and he had you racing towards another climax, expertly toying with your body. He was addicted to the feeling of your pussy locking him in a vice grip as your beautiful moans filled his ears. He was a man on a mission as he pushed you towards your bliss rapidly. 

He watched as your back bowed. You were frozen as the tendrils of pleasure that had gathered were now clawing their way through your body, wreaking havoc and fraying your nerves. Your body milked him as he watched you unravel, coming apart at the seams as he continued to thrust into you, forcing your pleasure to continue, giving you a high even more addicting than any drug. Nothing was sweeter than watching you cum for him, and he had to see it at least once more. 

His hips jerked back from yours as he pulled out of you. You were too dazed to resist as he roughly flipped you onto your stomach and lifted your hips until your knees held them up, your face still pressed to the mattress. He pushed into your body in one hard thrust and then started pounding into you. Your hands fisted into the sheets as your thighs shook with the effort of holding yourself up under his forceful thrusts. 

You could tell he was getting close as moans poured from his mouth in an endless stream, his movements speeding up and becoming more harsh, losing their usual finesse. No matter how exhausted your body was, he could always pull a reaction from you and have you craving more of him. You swore you almost passed out when the pad of his thumb started to collect wetness from your pussy before rubbing and teasing your other hole. 

His finger left you briefly as he wet the digit with his saliva before slipped it back into you to the first knuckle. A loud moan spilled from your lips at the full feeling, and you felt more tears leak out of your eyes. You wanted to tell him it was too much, that he made you cum too hard too many times and that you really would fall apart if he pushed you past the brink once more, but as you felt him spill his seed into you after a rough thrust, you were lost.

You saw white, wrapped in a cloud of pleasure, the hazy feeling of floating a stark contrast to the pounding of your heart. The fire in your veins was cooling to a quiet sizzle as your body tried to collect and piece itself back together after shattering so many times. You were completely drained- you didn’t even think you could speak. 

Daichi collected his breath before he pulled out of you slowly, catching your hips so you wouldn’t collapse onto the bed. He laid you down gently and cupped your face softly, telling you that he’d be right back. You slipped in and out of consciousness. Your body was too tired to stay awake, but the flavor of bliss coating your tongue was too enticing for you to truly find slumber. 

When Daichi walked into your line of sight again, he had a warm smile on his face as he picked you up easily and carried you to the bathroom. You returned his smile, and he sat you on a towel he’d placed on the counter, saving you from the freezing marble countertop.

His hands gently removed your flash lashes and makeup. He wet a cloth and washed your face before warming your moisturizer between his fingers and applying it to your skin. Finally, he placed a soft kiss against your lips, praising you endlessly. After he was particularly rough with you like he was tonight, he always made sure to tell you how perfect and beautiful you were, and how he was proud of you. 

The sound of water caught your attention as he turned on the bath, setting a warm temperature to help relax your muscles. He glanced back at you and saw you reach your arms out for him. Swiftly, he appeared in front of you and wrapped you in a warm embrace, holding you together as you continued to find the pieces of your sanity that had been knocked loose in favor of leaving room for the pleasure that overtook you.

When the tub was filled, he set you into the water before pulling you back to lay against his chest. He spoiled you for the rest of the night, just like he always did. One day, he really would _spoil you rotten_.   



End file.
